Life As RED
by Matumama157
Summary: This is a alternate universe story where real life thing exist in the team fortress world being a mercenary is like a real job where you wake up, go to work, do work, come back home, relax a bit, some off days, and wake up for the next day of work. This will be gory because it's team fortress. This story follows Chris, Mike, Joel, and Lucas. Please leave a rating to help me improve


**My First TF2 story it'll be using my scout OC also this first part will be slow and since it's a story people can wear more than 3 cosmetics and I''' be using a item from the tf2 workshop thanks Dewzie and Metabolic hopefully your cosmetic makes it into the game so ENJOY ( I KNOW I KEEP USING MY NAME ROLL WITH IT) AU where real life things are in TF2 and MULITPLE COSMETICS Also they way the use the weapons is by the paysus reanimation pack**

* * *

Chris was one of the scouts on the RED team, his outfit consisted of "Hero's Tail" Style:Pigmentation Gained Painted:After Eight, "Sign of the Wolf's School" Painted:Team Spirit, "Thermal Tracker" Painted:Aged Moustache Grey, "Slacker's Slacks", "Digit Divulger" Style:Suede Closed.

He befriended a Sniper named Mike, a Engineer named Joel, and a Medic named Lucas.

Mike wore "Anger" Paint:A Distinctive Lack of Hue, "Extra Layer", "Champ Stamp", "Wally Pocket", "Triggerman's Tacticals".

Joel sported "Brotherhood of Arms" Paint:A Distinctive Lack of Hue, "GrayBanns", "Endothermic Exowear", "Scotch Saver" Paint:After Eight, "Snow Stompers" Paint:A Distinctive Lack of Hue.

Lucas had "Heer's Helmet" Paint: After Eight, "Foppish Physician" Paint:Epaulettes Paint:A Distinctive Lack of Hue, "Das Feelinbeterbager" Paint:Radigan Conagher Brown, "Medicine Manpurse".

Chris's Loadout: Primary: Current Event Scattergun (Field Tested), Secondary: Black Dahlia Pistol (Minimal wear), Melee: Atomizer.

Mike's Loadout: Primary: Shot in the Dark sniper (Battle Scared), Secondary: Razorback, Melee: Shahanshah.

Joel's Loadout: Primary: Civic Duty Shotgun (Battle Scared), Secondary: Local Hero Pistol (Factory New), Melee: Southern Hospitality.

Lucas's Loadout: Primary: Blutsauger, Secondary: Masked Mender Medi Gun (Well-Worn), Melee: Amputator.

The days were quiet in 2fort neither of the teams were doing anything the RED team were relaxing in the intelligence room Me, Mike, Lucas, and Joel were sitting at a table together I was eating half of a grilled turkey and cheese sandwich, Mike was browsing reddit and ifunny on his phone, Joel was working on some schematics, and lastly Lucas was writing in journal of his filled with things medicine and crap I never really gave shit about it as long it would keep me alive longer. As I finish up my lunch I look around the room to find another scout sitting on the desk with the intelligence listing to music, a spy smoking in the corner, a heavy sitting in one of the hallways reading a big book, a demo playing chess with a soldier, and lastly a pyro messing around with his flamer. Usually there's more but since BLU hasn't been trying to do any moves they just sent a few which included me and my friends.

 **Few Hours Pass**

Everyone lived in Kong King the RED and BLU lived together in apartment buildings surprisingly no all out battles happened but we did have the occasionally crime here and there but everybody lived just fine. As I unlock my front door and shut it behind me I toss my keys on the coffee table and as I was about to sit on my couch I get a vibration coming from my phone. After taking it out and looking at the picture and name it was Mike.

"Yo what's up" I ask

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with the gang order some Chinese and watch movies or some shit"

"Sounds like a plan I'll take a quick shower and head right over"

"Okay bye"

 ***BEEP***

I head into my bedroom, stuck my phone on the charger, and grab my towel.

 **One Quick Shower**

 ***Slam***

Closing and locking my door behind me I make my way one floor under me which is the second floor and head over to room #64.

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

 ***CREEEK***

"What's up" Mike answered the door and guided me inside his place.

Once entering Joel and Lucas waved hello and of course I waved back.

"Your foods on the end of the table" Joel pointed

I pick up my Chinese container and pop it open inside was my favorite chicken and broccoli and next to where my food was is a bottle of blutonium berry bonk my favorite flavor. Mike got a hold of the controller and flicked on Matrix

 **Forty Minutes Pass**

With everyone with their food it was getting and we all were scheduled to arrive to work tomorrow around 9:25 am if we had work so I got up, stretched, waved bye, and head my way home.

 **Small Trip Later**

Once arriving to my bedroom I quickly set my alarm, get changed into sweatpants and a white t-shirt, and slipped into bed drifting away into sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this sorry if it seamed short this was kind of a intro part and wanted the action to take place later.**


End file.
